Zap Gun
•Tier 6 of the Ghostbusters 30th (Event) • Tier 8 of the Superstars (Event) •Tier 8 of Trial 1 of the Chinese New Year 4 (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 100 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Weapons / Skill-Reducing Weapon |currency = Cash}} Zap4.png|Old Design Of Zap Gun. Zap1.png|Zap Gun In Menu. Zap2.png|Zap Gun Equipped View. Zap5.png|Zap Gun (Ghostbuster's Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.30.08.png|Zap Gun As Seen In-Game. Zap Gun Show.jpg|Zap Gun Is Commonly Used For Parties. IMG 3225.PNG|Zap Gun's Aqua skin equipped (during Superstars event!) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.12.13 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.12.18 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) The Zap Gun is the 29th weapon available in shop, costs and is unlocked at level 50. It boasts high Damage, moderate Agility, excellent Range and Accuracy. It is currently the most expensive cash weapon in the Game. Strategy This gun, despite having high Damage and very long Range, does not have auto aim, and because the gun beam is pretty thin, you have to be skilled enough to aim properly while firing, similar to real-world fighting. When firing at long to medium range stay put and aim carefully not to waste your ammo because it does take a while to reload. It can take quite a while to take out an opponent if you aim at the body, but if you aim at his head, his Health drops extremely fast, killing him in a mere 0.5 seconds. Shooting at his body takes about 2-4 seconds to kill, fast enough to kill Revolver players before they kill you, granted that you don't miss a single shot. This gun weakness lies in its close battles capabilities. Even though it has a huge ammo supply, it has no auto-aim. Furthermore, after the Easter Update, the Zap Gun now possesses the ability to slow a target, making this weapon a skill reducing weapon. Overall a decent weapon for the most expensive cash weapon in the game. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Zap Gun inflicts high Damage per shot. *Decent fire rate. *High ammo capacity (100). *The laser can travel at very long distances. *Very accurate when standing still. *Able to freely make headshots without the interference of auto-aim. (Please note they are not one kill headshots) *Slow enemy for a little when hit. Slow duration is approximately 0.5-1 second. Disadvantages *The Zap Gun doesn't have an auto-aim unlike most automatic weapons, making it difficult to hit targets unless you're good at it. *When looking around, the laser will not go towards the direction where you're facing, making long ranged kills harder to acquire. * Reload is a bit long. * Can be nerfed by Ghostbusters Jacket and A.S.P. Armor, making the weapon barely useless. Trivia *The Zap Gun's appearance is similar to one of the 'instant kill' weapons found in an indie game called ZP2K. *The reload animation looks rather odd as the player's character hits the body of the weapon with their fist four times rather then pulling out the empty energy cell by hand. *The view of the weapon in the shop has been changed with the Ghostbusters update. *During the Ghostbusters 30th Event the Zap Gun got a new Skin which paints it with yellow and black stripes. *The Zap Gun actually has quite a low rate of fire (100 rounds/13 seconds or 7.629 rounds/second), so it may take longer to kill compared to other automatic weapons. *If all shots are headshots, it requires only 4-6 shots, if the enemy does not wear any gear that gives resistance towards Energy-Based Weapons. * The Zap Gun and the Proton Gun are both weapons commonly used to have fun or to make a party. * The Zap Gun needs 1 bullet to explode Exploding Barrels. * There is a glitch with the gun which allows you to make the laser 'invisible' while shooting. With a full clip, shoot the gun. While firing, continuously press the reload button. If executed properly, the laser will be 'gone'. Pressing the reload button again will end the glitch. * The reload animation is similar to the Proton Gun. * It has the same stats as the Fire Clacker. Category:Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons